<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Mother's Day by Unicxrnby89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177367">Happy Mother's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89'>Unicxrnby89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A day spend at home, F/F, Mother's Day, quarantine drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lena celebrate Mother's Day at home with their kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Mother's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there, this is a short drabble I wrote on my phone and I know it's short -ultra short- but I've been dying to write it since Sunday that was Mother's Day in my country.</p>
<p>I really hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy Super Mother's Day</p>
<p>"Mommy?" Lena felt her cheek being poked by a small finger. "Mommy, wake up!" the 5-year-old boy called her just above a whisper not wanting to startle the brunette.</p>
<p>Lena opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the brightness of her room that seems brighter because the light sneaking through the window was reflecting on the white walls. Once her vision had adjusted to the light she was able to distinguish the silhouette of the black-haired boy shooting her a megawatt smile, courtesy of her wife's genes. The boy was eyeing her with excitement in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Morning, dinosaur," She greeted the smiling boy, giving her one sweet smile. She pulled the boy closer to her cuddling him against her chest.</p>
<p>"Mommy, you crushing me," he mumbled against the fabric of her shirt. Lena chuckled and loosened her grip on him just enough for him to pull back and kiss her cheek. "Happy Mother's Day, mommy," She filled his little and soft face with kisses. </p>
<p>"Thanks, baby," The brunette blew a raspberry on his cheek making Atlas laugh loudly. "Where's mama? Have you wished her a Happy Mother's Day yet?" the boy nodded.</p>
<p>"She left for a super emergency, she said she'll be back soon," he informed her and nodded. </p>
<p>"Okay, what do you say if we stay in bed while waiting for her?" Lena offered not ready to leave the bed just yet. </p>
<p>The boy had other plans, though. "I'm hungry," He said sheepishly and Lena knew he was sincere and that she had to get up and cook for her son and probably her wife because if the blonde was up so early she must haven't had breakfast and will be hungry by the time she gets home.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's make breakfast then," She said letting the boy get up so she could do the same. The boy giggled like he knew something she didn't, Lena let it go as it might be nothing. She stood up and tied her hair in a messy bun as they started walking hand in hand to the kitchen. Lena not fully woken up yet never registered the smell coming from the kitchen until she was already there facing a full breakfast sitting on the dining table facing the big windows of their apartment. </p>
<p>"Happy Mother's Day, my love," Kara said with the same megawatt smile Atlas gave her just a while ago. </p>
<p>"Kara!" Lena said with surprise in her voice. "I thought you were out for a super emergency," Lena eyed her confused. </p>
<p>"That might have been a little lie," Kara smiled mischievously at her while inviting her to sit in a chair that Kara had pulled for her. Lena approached her slowly while Atlas came to sit next to the chair assigned for her. </p>
<p>"Happy Mother's Day to you too," Lena said kissing her wife's lips before sitting on the chair as Kara sat next to her and in front of Atlas. </p>
<p>"Mommy, you believe me..." Aty laughed at her mother still shocked expression. </p>
<p>"You really fooled me, Aty..." She chuckled before regarding him with a fake serious expression. "Don't do it again," She warned and the Kryptonian and the boy laughed. </p>
<p>"Thanks for breakfast, love," Lena said after leaving her plate empty signaling that she enjoyed her breakfast. </p>
<p>"Anytime," Kara replied. "Well, what do you think of having a movie day, as we are not leaving the house today?" Kara offered, smiling sweetly at her family.</p>
<p>Kara couldn't get an answer as the doorbell interrupted them. "Who that might be?" Lena said trying to hide her smile. "Are we expecting someone?" She asked innocently like she didn't know who was behind that door. </p>
<p>Kara knowing that her wife had planned something went to answer the door while putting on her face mask; she knew she couldn't catch COVID-19 but her family was still vulnerable to the disease. </p>
<p>"Kara Danvers-Luthor?" The delivery boy asked as she opened the door.</p>
<p>"That's me," Kara answered. </p>
<p>"Happy Mother's Day," He said passing her a bouquet of white lilies and a bag full of potstickers to which Kara smiled widely. </p>
<p>"Thank you so much," Kara replied barely containing her excitement and giving him a tip for the trip. Once she closed the door she left the flowers in the table Lena threw herself onto her arms. </p>
<p>"Happy Mother's Day, love," </p>
<p>"Thank you so much, baby," Kara gave her a full-mouthed kiss already savoring the potstickers. "What do you say if you get the movie prepared while I called my mom and Alex to wish her a Happy Mother's Day too?" Lena nodded as she disentangled herself from the blonde arms. </p>
<p>"Bring your precious ass to the living room when you do that, so we all can wish them a Happy Mother's Day," Lena whispered as she made her way to the living room with Kara grabbing her phone while following her. </p>
<p>Despite being confined to their house during the worldwide emergency, Lena, Kara, and Aty spent a great day on the couch watching movies and enjoying their fifth year celebrating Mother's Day, together. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>